


The dirty ninja

by liddialidai



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Improvised Sex Toys, Kink, Lust, Masterbation, Mild Sexual Content, Sex Toys, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Shower Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 01:14:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2090175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liddialidai/pseuds/liddialidai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakura starts fantasising about her former sensei</p>
            </blockquote>





	The dirty ninja

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think x

She stands underneath the pound of the hot water, tilting her head back and expelling a sigh. The water droplets running down her pink curls to and easing the tension from her aching limbs.

Sakura had just returned from a mission and was in desperate need of a long hot shower, she had spent three long hot days travelling back to Kohona and was a hot sweaty mess.

She closed her eyes and ran her fingers through her hair, her fingers carresing her scalp. She grabbed some soap and began to lather up her hands, washing the dirt and grime away, hands working across her athletic body in an automatic motion.

She thought back to the mission, she was paired with her former sensei, Kakashi. He had saved her life in the past on multiple occassions, she thought briefly on the skills he had taught her to survive and how he had pushed her throughout the years so she could realise her potential and become one of the strongest medic - nins in the country. She was now twenty and had her own missions, it was rare that she got paired with Kakashi.

this particular mission was fairly easy, she suspected she was sent out just to keep an eye on the famous copy-nin as had been getting into a fair few scrapes in his past missions. Nothing extraordinary happened, it was a straight forward recon mission, they got the Intel they required from fire country and headed back, it was hot in fire country, Sakura didn't like missions in this part of the country for that very same reason. 

On the way home, they stopped by a shallow lake so they could refresh themselves, it was utter bliss, to cool down and to wash the sweat from her skin. It wasn't home but it would do for now. She had an awkward moment after she dropped her pack and started towards the lake, stripping her top of, not paying attention to where she was going and ended bumping smack bang into the naked back of Kakashi...

It's not like she hadn't seen her former sensei half naked before, she had, but as her bandaged covered breasts collided into the solid rock that was Kakashi ' back she felt a sharp jolt of electricity shoot down to her core, igniting baser instincts that had not been there before.

Sakura stood rooted to the spot and stared in confusion as Kakashi turned around and looked down at her with a quizzical look. She dipped her head as she felt a blush start to creep across her cheeks.

"Sorry" she mumbled and swiftly stepped around him and practically ran toward the lake to cool more than her sweat soaked skin.

Since that moment, on their continued journey back to Kohona, thoughts that she shouldn't be having about her former sensei assaulted her mind. As she followed behind him, she noticed his well curved ass when he moved, watched intently as the muscles in his arms flexed as he glided through the trees, she even picked up on the purely primal scent that was all Kakashi and her body unconsciously responded to the fine specimen in front of her.

Sakura was ashamed and so remained quiet for the rest of the journey home. When they reached the well worn gates, she broke away from Kakashi as quickly as she could and mumbled some excuse about being tired and needing to get refreshed, all whilst staring at the ground and not making eye contact for fear he might see how turned on she was.

Sakura shook her head and brought herself back to the present, her body was still burning from the pent up desire of watching her sensei for the last few hours. She leaned her back against the cool tiles of her shower and slowly started to run her hands down her sides in a carresing motion. 

Her hands came up to cup her small breasts and she slowly massaged them, images of Kakashi flashing to the forefront of her mind. One of her fingers flicked her nipple and a small groan escaped from her lips, she focused one hand on playing with her nipples and allowed her other hand to glide downwards, across her stomach and to her pink curly pubic hair. 

She went straight for the sweet spot first, a ran her finger across her engorged clit. She pressed her back further into the cool tiles and spread her legs further as she pleasured herself with her fingers. She let her finger rub back and forth in a circular motion, eliciting small moans as she built herself up, her other hand began to pinch her nipple, trying to get more pressure.

She wanted more, it wasn't enough, so she leaned out of the shower, reached into the side drawer and extracted an electric toothbrush. She flicked it on and positioned the twirling head towards her clit. The faster motion curbed the need for something more and she leaned back against the tiles and re spread her legs. She moved the toothbrush is small motions, grazing across her clit, teasing herself and imagining it was Kakashi' s tongue flicking across her sensative nub. 

Her other hand came down to her groin and she slipped two fingers inside her wet heat.

"Oooh" she moaned in desire, her fingers curling inside her to rub her sensatised tissues, she slowly began withdrawing her fingers, slipping back inside, the buzz of the electric toothbrush heightening her desire. She began to finger fuck herself faster, in time with when the circular head of the toothbrush brushed against her clit. 

It still wasn't enough. She wanted her sensei to be there with he, to bend her forward and slip his hot cock inside her, she wanted to feel his hands on her breasts and his breath on her neck and he fucked into her, she wanted to hear his voice as she came undone and she wanted to feel him pulse inside her.

Without realising Sakura had leaned forward, her ass still pressing against the cool tiles and as she fucked herself she brought her forward and slammed her ass back into the tiles, she moaned in pleasure, still imagining Kakashi fucking furiously into her from behind as she continuously slammed herself back into the tiles, creating the pressure she required to think HE was deeply inside her, her fingers fucking her and the toothbrush bringing her towards the climax she wanted. 

She slammed one final time into the tiles and felt her inner muscles begin their pulse around her fingers. She leaned her back into the wall and moaned Kakashi ' s name as seen rode the wave of her climax. Her toothbrush dropped to the shower floor and she reveled in the pure pleasure that coursed throughout her body.

After a few minutes, she composed herself and shut off the toothbrush and the shower and wrapped herself in a huge fluffy towel. She exited into her bedroom, a small relaxed smile upon her face, her joy evident from releasing pent up sexual frustration towards someone who would never see her like she had just pictured him.

She gazed out towards her bedroom window and saw Kakashi perched on the window sill...........


End file.
